brothers and more
by slashzone
Summary: chopper and jester have been in a relationship for months and they have finally been caught. how will this affect there brothers? Slash don't like don't read! i'll be taking requests for future pairings as well.  but i only rights M/M slash no het no F/F
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a matter of time before their brothers caught on. In fact Jester was a little surprised that it took the rest of the unit so long to figure it out. After all it's not like they were exactly quiet about it. Especially not Chopper.

_If he pinches my ass in the locker room one more time…_ but in truth Jester really didn't mind. It was actually quit enjoyable and served to make up for the fact they could never _really _do anything. Sharing a room with 10 other guys may be convenient but it can be deeply sexually frustrating. Especially when your lover is sleeping on the bunk across from yours and you cant so much as kiss him good morning.

They had gotten caught. It was actually kind of poetic when Jester thought about it. As it turned out the turbo lift was most certainly _not_ the best place for privacy.

Chopper had been getting restless and Jester could easily tell. Having been denied sex every day for the past month was annoying to say the least. So when the two and managed to get on the same turbo lift when no one elts was in it they had jumped at the opportunity. In retrospect it defiantly wasn't the best idea they'd ever had.

When the door to the turbo lift had open both men found themselves in front of several extremely wide eyed shiny's who probably had absolutely no idea what 'making love' even meant. Well until a certain clone captain was forced to explain it to them. Rex defiantly wasn't happy about that.

What Jester couldn't figure out was why everyone was treating him like some kind of victim and Chopper like some kind of pedophile. After all they were the same exact age. And it wasn't as though Chopper had seduced him into the relations ship. Quit the other way around actually. Jester didn't think Chopper had ever had a gay thought in his life until the night Slick betrayed them. Jester had let everything out in the open to his closest brother that night. Including his rather distracting feelings towards him. The scarred trooper had reacted by pulling the other into a passionate kiss, which seemed to surprise both of them.

At first it had just been a stress release. Something that kept the adrenalin in their veins for a few hours after the battle had ended. But it quickly became something much deeper. And before Jester new it he was spending every waking second of his 'private time' with Chopper. Blaster cleaning and droid fingers were quickly abandoned at the proposal of much more interesting activities but back to the matter at hand. They were caught and here they stood before captain Rex and commander Cody. Yes if looks could kill they would certainly be dead. Rex was the first to speak.

"What… the hell were you two thinking?" He asked them. No response. Cody was next to try.

"Your not in trouble we just want to know why." Cody explained. Chopper snorted.

"I don't like your attitude Chopper." Rex said in a warning tone.

"And I don't like yours _sir._" Chopper replied practically spiting out the last syllable. "What me and Jester do is none of your business."

"We're your CO's Chopper it _is _our business." Cody replied. Chopper was silent. Jester cleared his throat.

"Are we finished sirs?" he asked quietly. Cody nodded.

"For now." Rex added. Jester saluted sharply Chopper did as well but it was half hearted. When the two troopers were gone Rex turned to Cody.

"We have to put a stop to this." He said flatly. "I mean its just… wrong." Cody looked slightly hurt which confused Rex.

"Rex there's absolutely nothing _wrong_ with what there doing." Cody disagreed. Rex snorted.

"Its _sick _Cody. They're brothers! _We're _Brothers! Its _disgusting_." Cody looked as though Rex had just punched him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The commander mumbled jamming his helmet on his head he turned to leave the room heading in the direction of his room.

"Wait a minute." Rex said putting a hand on the commander's shoulder. "Why is it you don't see this as sick?" Cody spun around breaking Rex's grip on his shoulder.

"BECAUSE I-" Cody stopped himself before he finished the sentence. There was a long moment of intense quiet between the two commanders until finally Rex's COM link broke the silence.

_-Rex find Cody and meet me at the bridge-_ Skywalkers voice ordered over the COM system. Neither of the officers said a word simply jamming their helmets on their heads and hurrying off.

_So ya this is my first fic. No mean reviews allowed! Also I only right slash something you should know. Anyway Christmas and work and all that stuff makes updating hard so stories will be few and far between. If you review it might go faster… _


	2. Chapter 2

Jester hated monitor duty. It was just so boring! The young trooper clicked idly through the security feeds glancing only momentarily at each pic. 'Troopers in the mess hall, Jedi in the command center, Echo and Fives in the storage closet… !' Jester clicked back a few pics until he reached the one of the storage room. He squinted at the screen.

"What are they…" Jester felt his face heat up and he immediately clicked to a new camera. "Did not need to see that…" he mumbled under his breath. "Get enough of it myself with Chopper…" speak of the devil. The scarred trooper had just entered the monitor room.

"Hay handsome." Chopper said seductively leaning down to give the other man a peck on the cheek.

"Hay yourself." Jester replied not looking up from the screen. Chopper leaned in closer and nipped lightly at the other mans ear.

"CHOPPER!" Jester pushed him away. This was hardly the time. "What if some walks in?"

"Everyone already knows." Chopper replied with a crooked smile. "Besides the risk of getting caught just makes it more fun." Chopper went back to kissing Jesters neck. The young trooper couldn't help but smile at his lover antics and finally with a false sigh of exasperation. Tapped the others on the head regaining his attention. Chopper looked up from what he was doing with a wide, wining grin that caused his scares to crinkly in the corners of his face. Jester felt his heart beat quicken.

_Damn him and his sexy scares… _

"If we make-out will you let me get back to work?" Jester asked with mock exasperation. This caused Chopper to grin even wider.

"If you think that's _all _well be doing love…" He pushed the man out of his chair and had him up against the wall in seconds. He pressed his forehead to his brothers contently. Letting the tips of there noses touch in the slightest Eskimo kiss.

"Chopper I'm not taking off my armor in the monitor room." Jester said flatly looking into his companion's mismatched eyes. Chopper smiled and led his lover into a deep kiss. Jester couldn't help but smile returning the kiss with all the passion that was given. Chopper let his tong graze Jesters lips begging for entrance. Jester opened his mouth slightly and allowed Chopper to explore the inside with his tong. Jester moaned into the kiss and felt his lower body begin to heat up as Chopper dominated him. The scarred trooper pulled back slightly. Leaving them both panting and hungry for more. He once again leaned his forehead against his fellows.

"We'll see love. We'll see."

**XXX**

Ahsoka was no expert on relationships. A far cry from one actually. But being the only girl on board the resolute gave her a leg up in this particular category. She had known about Chopper and Jester for almost 3 months. It was always the little things that gave them away. Jester's eyes lingering on Chopper for a few more seconds than necessary Chopper seemingly going out of his way to bump into Jester in the hall. The excuses Jester had made for the scarred trooper when he was caught a second time with droid fingers. The dozens of time Chopper had nearly socked another trooper for making fun of Jester. The many nights she had walked by the utility closet near their barracks. Only to hear faint rustling sounds coming from behind the closed door. Yes the signs had been there and she had seen them. And it would seem they weren't the only ones.

She had seen the 'signs' between many other troopers on board the resolute. The way Echo blushed whenever Fives complimented him, the way Punch and Sketch seemingly refused to leave one another's sides, the way Waxer and Boil looked at one another when they thought no one was looking… then there was Cody.

Ahsoka got her lunch and went to sit with the commander who was sitting by himself in the empty cafeteria. Ahsoka sat down next to him. Cody looked up in surprise.

"Something wrong sir?" He asked looking confused.

"No." Ahsoka replied shaking her head and taking a bite of cafeteria food. "Just looked like you could use a friend is all." Cody raised his eyebrow.

"What would make you think that?" he asked skeptically. Ahsoka frowned.

"Well first off all you haven't touched your food. Plus you look kind of like your puppy just died" She gestured to his plat and stuck another bit of food into her mouth swallowing before she continued. "Something you want to talk about?" Cody sighed and stared down at his uneaten food.

"Its nothing sir… just…Chopper and Jester… I'm happy for them believe me I don't have a problem with it… I was just thinking… it's nothing sir don't worry."

_A bit late for that._ Ahsoka thought idly then out loud. "Is this about Rex?" she hadn't seen the Captain since the incident but she had heard from other troopers about his reaction to it. Cody bit his lower lip.

"No." He lied. Ahsoka raised her eyebrow.

"You know it's pointless to lie to a Jedi right?" She put down her fork and rested a reassuring hand on Cody's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" He did. He desperately did. She could feel it in the force.

"It's…" Cody sighed heavily he suddenly wanted to just break down and tell her everything. "Why did he have to act like that!" his out burst surprised both of them but the commander couldn't seem to make himself stop. "I mean I get it if he disagrees but why did he have to be so vocal about it? If they love each other it shouldn't mater if they're both men! Or if they're both clones!" Cody rested his head on the mess hall table. "I feel like such an idiot…" Ahsoka patted him on the back softly trying to comfort the clearly distressed man.

"You love him don't you?" Ahsoka whispered softly. Cody seemed close to tears.

"Hell yes!" he moaned his head still down. "It figures of all the people in the galaxy I had to pick the guy who's straighter than an arrow and not quit about it!" He spoke quietly now his voice filled with remorse. "I'm such a moron. Before I could pretend he wasn't like that. I could make believe there was a chance he loved me to. But know…" the commander blinked back tears. "It feels like my hearts been ripped out…" Ahsoka could do nothing but sit there and try to comfort him. Words failed her and instead the trogunt settled for simply rubbing small comforting circles on the mans back. She knew he was hurting and she knew there was only one person who could make his pain stop. But that man wasn't going to be _any _help at all…

_Poor Cody! Ok this wouldn't have been out so soon except I had to baby sit my cousin yesterday. (Which was stupid because she's defiantly old enough to take care of her self) and she wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote this! So sorry if it stinks, like I said. Evil little cousin! (Glares) I know your reading this aurora! (She is evil little cousin by the way) so ya review and all that junk. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" everyone in the lounge turned at the sound of Jesse's laughter. The tattooed trooper came running into the room waving a notebook through the air like a mad man. Punch came running in shortly after him.

"Come on Jesse give it back!" he shouted desperately. His brother ignored him instead holding the book just out of his reach opening it and began to read.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? It seems Punchy boys got himself a girlfriend." Jesse teased looking at something on the paper.

"Give it back Jesse!" Punch ordered making a desperate grab for the book.

"He wrote her a poem! _Od to my love_." Jesse began to read completely ignoring Punch's pleas. " Roses are read violets are blue but that's nothing compared to how I feel about you." The other men in the room snickered at Punch's expense.

"Come on man just stop!" Punch begged.

"O no I'm not finished." Jesse said turning his attention back to the poem. "For you I'd do anything role over play fetch without you I could not live my dearest love…" Jesse trailed off his mouth forming into a silent O.

"Well come on Jesse." Hard case urged. "What's her name?" Jesse looked up his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Its Sketch." He answered hoarsely. Every eye in the room turned to look at the trooper in question, who upon hearing his name looked up from his drawing pad.

"Some one say my name?" he asked slowly. The entire room was deathly silent. Punch took this as an opportunity to grab his notebook back and quickly take a seat. Ignoring the weird looks some of his brothers were giving him. Rex who had been playing cards in the corner through his hands down on the table in anger.

"I don't fukin believe this!" he turned accusingly to Punch. "I thought you were a real man!" the younger trooper sunk lower in his seat. That is when Echo decided to step forward.

"Sir I don't see how Punch's sexuality would make him any less of a man." Echo said respectfully. "I mean all us clone have to be just a little gay right?"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever herd!" Rex scoffed though he clearly looked nervous.

"Is it sir?" Echo asked leaning comfortably against the wall. "A beings sexuality is written into it even before birth. And Jango Fett was anything but strait." Echo lowered his voice. "Some even say he was only capable of loving himself..."

"What the hell are you trying to say Echo?" Rex asked angrily he didn't like the way that little know-it-all was talking.

"All I'm saying sir. Is that it's entirely possible that the clone chromosomes are wired to be more attracted to one another than to anyone or anything elts." The lounge was deathly silent. "And." Echo added softly. "Considering the fact that no clone has ever shown any sexual interest in a women…"

"That's bull shit!" Rex cut in.

"Is it sir?" Echo asked sharply. "Because I for one have never found women attractive nor men of any _other_ species for that matter." Echo looked up at his captain with defiance. "What about you _sir. _When was the last time you had the urge to bed a _women_?" Rex stood stock still not willing to answer. "I thought so." Echo said softly backing away. "What about the rest of you? When was the last time any of you had sex with a women?" Chopper raised his hand.

"Does Jester cont?" A nervous Laugh rippled through the group. Jester scowled at his lover.

"Keep it up and your sleeping alone tonight." He warned. Chopper pouted.

"No fair." He complained.

"That's what happens when you make fun of the person your dating Chopper." Fives said teasingly. "They deny you sex."

"How would you know?" Chopper asked smugly.

"Experience." Fives answered simply throwing a Quick glance at Echo before giving a laugh.

"Soooooooo..." Chopper said turning his attention back to Jester. "Wanna make out?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Jester asked rolling his eyes.

"Nooooooo." Chopper said sarcastically. "…Some times I think about food." This earned another nervous laugh from the group. Rex scowled. He couldn't believe that his men… _his_ men! Were practically encouraging this. He scowled once more and stormed off.

"Some ones in a bad mood…" Chopper mumbled. He glanced at Jester who was sitting next to him on the coach. "You want to make out _now_?"

"Public Chopper where in public." Jester replied with a sigh.

"What's yer point?" Chopper asked dumbly. Jester face palmed.

"Maybe I don't want to kiss you with the everybody watching us!" Jester crossed his arms. "Ever think of that?" Chopper was silent for a moment.

"So is that a yes or a no on the kissing?" he asked. Jester was about to reply when Sketch through down his drawing pad in exasperation.

"O just kiss and shut him up already!" he turned immediately back to his drawing. Jester suddenly became aware of the fact that all eyes were on him. Chopper smiled hopefully. Forcing Jester to give in.

"Fine. But. No. Talking." Chopper grinned ear to ear and didn't hesitate to catch Jester's lips in a kiss. The room was completely silent except for the sound of their mouths working against each other's. When they were forced to come up for air Chopper looked around through his arm around Jesters shoulders and flatly informed the audience.

"Get your own he's mine."

_I enjoyed righting this so review it. o and a quick note to some one named 'captianrexbest' if you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this?_


End file.
